The 50 year wait
by katie.m.carnabuci
Summary: Exert : "Draco your family so you get why I'm saying this. You're a total idiot." Gran said. "OK, don't sugar coat it Gran." I said. "Okay, I won't. How many Hermione's do you think there are on this planet? Don't wait fifty years like i did. :Came up with this idea after watching both Harry Potter seven and Letters to Juliet starts out Harry/Hermione R&R i added a twist tho
1. Chapter 1

_The 50 Year Wait_

_Past – Italics_

_Normal – present _

_**Letter - Bold**_

_Verona, Italy_

_1964_

_50 years ago_

_I was walking around Verona dreading the decision that I know had to make. Even though, it was slowly killing me on the inside. Years from now looking back I know that this was the moment that would define my entire life. This is a choice that would take me away from Sienna, from my beloved. I was starting to cry when I sat down on a bench in Juliet's courtyard. I got out a pen and a piece of parchment. I started to write as the tears started to fall down my face._

_I couldn't help the tears that spilled from my eyes. I felt like my heart was breaking. Before leaving for home in London I stopped at Juliet's house in Verona. I decided to leave a letter in hopes that it would heal my now broken heart._

**I didn't go to him Juliet. I didn't go to Roberto. I left him there waiting for me. You see my parents don't approve. We wanted to run away together and get married. But I left him waiting for me under our tree. His eyes that where so full of hope, love and trust. I leave for London in the morning. My heart is breaking. Juliet, I beg you please tell me what I should do.**

**Love, **

**Aurora**

_I put it on the wall where I believed that it would be found. Unbeknownst to me that it would be fifty years before I received a reply and that it would change my family. More specifically my grandson and how it would change his life._

_But maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Because Roberto Bianchi changed my life He also changed me. Mostly because he was a muggle born Italian wizard. And my grandson needed to meet the person that would change his. Or if he already did he needed the chance to make a second first impression._

_50 years later_

_London, England_

_2014_

I was walking throughout the ministry until I found the department I was looking for. "Hermione are you looking for Potter and Weasley?" Blaise asked. "Actually I am looking for my fiancée. Where can I find him?" I asked and we both knew who I was referring to. "He's in his office. But Mya please be careful this time." The former Slytherin asked concerned. "I will Blaise." I said. "But before you go what's this I hear about you two doing to Verona?" He asked.

"Well with him being the department head it's the only time we could get away. Plus he opens his restaurant in just three week. It's a pre honeymoon in a way. Plus on top of that his restaurant opens in a few weeks. So it's the only time that we could get away." I said. "Quite the other achiever, isn't he right?" He asked. "He is but really do need to be going." I said. "Okay sorry for keeping you. He's in his office. Good luck." Blaise said walking away.

I walked until I reached the head of the departments' office. I opened the door and walked towards Harry. "Harry, you in there you're zoning off into space." I said. "Oh, I'm sorry Mya." Harry said. "We leave in twelve hours for Verona and you haven't packed. Is it that late already? Shoot let's go. Goodbye London. Ciao Verona!" Harry exclaimed grabbing my hand and aparating on the spot. We aparated back to the apartment and he finished packing.

We left for the airport shortly. We decided that it was too far of a distance to apparate. And we wanted to keep all of our luggage…. And body parts. Though it wasn't Ron that was aparating us there. But still rather safe then sorry.

_A few days later_

_Verona, Italy_

_After landing we were taken aback by the beauty of the city. I could not get over the fact that we were in one of the most historical and beautiful cities in all of Italy._

We were busy meeting suppliers for the restaurant that was opening in a few weeks. Harry had decided to call it Potters. We were headed to a vineyard in Tuscany. "So I talked to Cho." I said. "And how did it go?" Harry asked. "It didn't because I didn't talk to Cho. I need to stop checking facts and actually start writing." I said. "You're right you should do it it's your passion." Harry said. "While here we have so many places that we need to see. Like Lake Garda, the Trevi fountain, Juliet's house, the Spanish steps, and the Sistine Chapel." I said. "Yea, yea you're right." Harry said.

The rest of the day we sent at the Vineyard tasting some of the wines that Harry was going to use at Potter's. Which were beyond fantastic. As the time went by, the more annoyed I got with him. I felt we were only doing what was on Harry's agenda. And what I wanted to do was on the back burner. I knew it was only a matter of time before I blew up at him. Unless we did something that, was not about Potter's Italian Eatery. 

When we got back to our room at the Hotel we made love to each other. As fiancée's and people in love should. But for me it always felt like something was missing. I still could not tell what that was as I lay awake long after Harry fell asleep. I could even hear the gears of my brain turning.

When I woke the next morning and Harry was nowhere to seen. I looked around and saw a light coming out of the bathroom. "Baby are you awake?" Harry asked as soon as he heard the bed move. "Yes, I am." I said getting up and putting my robe on. "I just got off the phone with senor moraine and he has tickets to see the most beautiful truffle. It's like only a hundred kilometers." Harry said. "Why would you want to go 100 kilometers to see a mushroom." I said with malice. "It's not like miles Hermione and it's a truffle." Harry said.

"I have an idea. How about you go see the truffle and I do some sightseeing?" I asked. "Yeah, that's cool win-win." Harry said grinning going to call senor moraine. The man responsible for organizing this trip.


	2. Juliet's Secretaries

_**Juliet's Secretaries**_

_Before are regularly scheduled program the author has a few words that she would like to say._

**A/n : hey guys can u review the only way writers improve their stories is with feedback. **

**This right now I know is very Harry/Hermione but within the next chapter or so it will be more Draco/Hermione friendly.**

**To those who have read and love this so far enjoy the new chapter.**

**And Finally I do not own Letters to Juliet or Harry Potter. If I owned Harry Potter I would have planned Hermione and Draco from the get go.**

**If you have ever watched Letters to Juliet I know that the names of Juliet's secretaries are incorrect I did that on purpose**

**In this story Draco and Hermione have not seen each other in ten years and have completely forgotten each other because of an incident back in seventh year that will be explained later on in the story. There are only four people that know what happened .**

**Thank you now on with the story!**

Sitting here in Juliet's courtyard is almost surreal. I feel like I am almost transported back into the book. All around me I hear several languages being spoken some that I don't even understand. Besides being able English I also speak French and Italian. So as time goes by the number of people dwindle. So much that I notice one by one they went and put what appeared to be a letter on the wall. To the point that it was almost covered. It wasn't until that I came up from writing this that I noticed that there was a young Italian woman with a basket taking and putting the letters inside it.

I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing this or what possessed me to do what I did after she left. Once she walked out of the courtyard and I got up and followed her. She was headed to what looked like the office of Juliet if my translation was correct. I walked into the building and into the office right as I knocked. "Excuse, Para le English?" I asked. "Ah, Grazie. Take this basket and ehh dig in." The long haired burnet said. "I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else." I said. "Are you not the translator from the embassy I've been waiting three weeks." The burnet said. "No, I'm sorry I followed you. You took the letters and I wondered why." I said. I noticed that she was looking at my notebook.

"Ah, you're a writer. Come I show you." She said ushering me over to the window. "I'm not a writer yet. But someday I will be." I said following the young woman over to the window to see what she had to show me."They come from all over the world every day. I am Corletta. And these other wonderful ladies are Marguerite, Sandra and of course Maria. " Corletta said indicating each woman as her name was said. "It's very nice to meet you all. You are all Juliet?" I said. "We are her secretaries. We answer all the letters that have return addresses on them. But everyone has their own speciallity. Sandra has been married 51 years to the same man. She handles husband problems." Corletta said. "Men are like wine they take a long time to mature." Sandra said with a heavy Italian accent. "Marguerite is a nurse she handles death and loss. And Maria." Corletta sighed. "Why do you always say my name like that?" Maria asked. "Maria has ten children, twenty grandchildren and thirty great grandchildren. She writes whatever she likes."Corletta said. "What about you what do you write?" I asked. "Corletta writes back to the ones that you can barely read." Marguerite said. "From heartbreaks to lovers quarrels someone has to do it.

"I'm Hermione Granger. But isn't taking their letters like taking coins from a wishing well?" I asked. "How else can we answer them? Maria asked with a heavy Italian accent. "Hermione why don't you come help us tomorrow. We could use the help with the English ones." The ladies said together. " I would love to." I said. "Hermione would you like to stay for dinner?" Corletta asked with eyes so full of hope. "I would love to but I can't I must return to Harry, my fiancé." I said sadly. "Oh, grazie! Congratulations!" The ladies exclaimed. "We'll see you in the morning Hermione." Coretta's mom said handing me a bag that had something in it.


	3. Finding the LetterHarry's betrayal

**Finding the Letter**

**A/N: Yes I made the secretaries witches they know that Hermione is one as well. Borrowed the response from the movie.**

_When I got back to the room I told Harry all about the secretaries. And as usual he wasn't listening. All he had to tell me was that he had to go to Rome for a few days for a wine deposition. Harry said that he could only get one ticket. So the next day I saw him off before I headed to the office of the secretaries. After he was gone I stood there and thought. I don't even remember falling in love with him. How did it happen? I know that seventh year I woke up and they told me that I had amnesia. When I woke up they told me that I had been dating Harry. Something tells me know that wasn't the truth. I wonder what happened in those lost months. I want to find out the truth. But I have to find someone that knows and will tell it to me. To tell you the truth I am tired of looking at someone who I know is lying to me. It's like I'm with a stranger and not my best friend._

I walk into the office and see everyone. "Buongiorno, ladies." I said. "Buongiorno, Hermione." Everyone echoes back to me. "So Hermione we go and get the letters in about twenty minutes. So in the meantime how about you tell us how you and your fiancée met?" Coretta asked. "Um sure we met on the train to school when we were 11. But he also helped me when I was recovering from amnesia when I was eighteen. I still can't remember. The doctor's said that it would come back within eight months it's been about 5 years. We've even tried memory potions. But nothing seems to work. We even thought that me being around familiar people would help. So we eventually gave up. Harry and I accepted that I would never remember how we fell in love with each other." I said.

"How much time did you lose?" Maria asked. "I lost almost a year. I would say eight months at least." I said. "Do you ever wonder if it wasn't Harry that you fell in love with?" Sandra asked. "Lately I've been thinking that more and more. It may be fuzzy but I am starting to remember. And I know that it was not Harry. It was someone else." I said. "You will find him. I know you will but right now it's time to do get the letters." Corletta said grabbing the basket.

_While we were gathering letters I found one hidden from 1964 that would change my life. _

"Hermione what do you have there it looks pretty old?" Corletta asked. "Let's take it back with us and find out. That is the only way that we will know." I said taking it. That was the last letter so we took it and the others back to the office.

"What are you holding there Hermione?" Maria asked as I opened it. "Go ahead read it to all of us." Corletta encouraged.

**I didn't go to him Juliet. **

**I didn't go to Roberto**

**I left him there waiting for me. You see my parents don't approve.**

**We wanted to run away together and get married. But I left him waiting for me under our tree. His eyes were so full of hope, love and trust. I leave for London in the morning. My heart is breaking. Juliet, please I beg you. Please tell me what I should do.**

**Love,**

**Aurora**

"It was written in 1964. Corletta I have to write back." I said. After hearing their crazy theories.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DRACO AND HERMIONE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Dear Aurora,_

_What ad if are as non threatening as two words can be. But put them together side by side and they have the power to haunt you for the rest of your life. What if. What if. What if. I don't know how your story ended. If what you felt then was true love. Then it is never too late. If it was true then. Why wouldn't it be true now? You need only the courage to follow your heart. I don't know what a love like Juliet's' feels likes. A love to leave loved ones for, a love to cross oceans for. But I'd like to believe if I were ever to feel it that I would have the courage to seize it. And Aurora if you didn't, I hope one day you will._

_All my love,_

_Juliet_

By the time that I had finished this all the others had left for the night. But when I touched the old letter I felt as though I was remembering something that I had long ago forgotten. I knew know the man that I loved was definitely not Harry. Because the man that I loved was very pale and had blonde hair. But I still could not remember his name for the life of me. So I called Harry and called him out on his lie.

"Hermione. I know that you think we lied to you. But we did what we thought was best. We are the reason that you no longer remember. We took your memories away. Don't worry his are still intact." Harry said "That still doesn't tell me why you did this to me." I said. "Because we thought that you were to go for him. Looking back I am not proud of it. But we did what we thought was best. We told him as much. But as for finding him. I will not help you. Goodbye Hermione. I will send your stuff to you once I return to England. I knew this would happen. Where you are staying is actually an apartment. I paid it off for a year. Your boss already knows. The spell that was performed on you was only good for four years the deadline is coming up which is why you are starting to remember. When you do fully remember the past. All of us understand if you will never forgive us." Harry said before he hung up on me.

It made me wonder, who had I really fallen in love with. And what was his name.


End file.
